


A Softer Lyta

by spring_gloom



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: A Softer World Remixes, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/pseuds/spring_gloom
Summary: A Softer World remixes centering around Lyta Alexander. Includes a little Lyta (& or /) Kosh and Lyta (& or /) G'Kar.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fic In A Box





	A Softer Lyta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



> Happy FIAB!
> 
> Images hosted anonymously until creator reveals. Sources: screencaps for images, A Softer World for text content + format.


End file.
